Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Care Bear Family are Eating) *True Heart Bear: So, how was the first day of school? *Treat Heart Pig: It was fine, I guess. *Rosariki (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat Louder) *Squidward Tentacles: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Squidward Tentacles: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Noble Heart Horse: Ah, so, Treat Heart Pig, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Brandy Harrington: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Treat Heart Pig: School was great, all right? *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *True Heart Bear: Treat Heart Pig, is everything okay? *(Treat Heart Pig Scoffs) *Stan Marsh: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Squidward Tentacles: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Stan Marsh: No! Not the foot! *Noble Heart Horse: Treat Heart Pig, I do not like this new attitude. *Fryguy: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Fryguy Punches Apu Nahasapeemapetilon and Hits a Button) *Treat Heart Pig: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Stan Marsh: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Squidward Tentacles: Take it to deaf con 2. *Stan Marsh: Deaf con 2. *Noble Heart Horse: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Fryguy: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Treat Heart Pig: Yeah, well, well-- *Squidward Tentacles: Prepare the foot! *Stan Marsh: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Stan Marsh: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Noble Heart Horse and Treat Heart Pig Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Fryguy Screams) *Treat Heart Pig: Just shut up! *Squidward Tentacles: Fire! *Noble Heart Horse: That's it. Go to your room. *Stan Marsh: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Squidward Tentacles: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Lois Griffin: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style), Character Story 3 (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style)... *(Brandy Harrington Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *True Heart Bear: So, Treat Heart Pig, how was the first day of school? *Treat Heart Pig: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Marge Simpson: Sure did. *Lois Griffin: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *True Heart Bear: (Clear throat) *Squidward Tentacles: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Stan Marsh: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Squidward Tentacles: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Rosariki: I'm Rosariki. This is Penny Ling. That's Fryguy. *Fryguy: What? *Rosariki: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: (Screaming) *Rosariki: We're Treat Heart Pig's emotions. These are Treat Heart Pig's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Penny Ling: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Rosariki: What happened? Penny Ling! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: She did something to the memory! *True Heart Bear: Is everything okay? *Treat Heart Pig: I dunno. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Change it back, Rosariki! *Rosariki: I'm trying! *Penny Ling: Rosariki, no! Please! *Rosariki: Let it go! *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: The core memories! *Rosariki: No, no, no, no! *Fryguy: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Oh, I wish Rosariki was here. *Rosariki: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Penny Ling: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Rosariki: Think positive! *Penny Ling: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Fryguy: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Rosariki: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Kujakutchi! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style), Characters, Inc. (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem Style)) *Rosariki: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *Fryguy: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Negaduck: Who's the birthday girl? *Treat Heart Pig: (Yells) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Brain freeze! *Rosariki: Hang on! Treat Heart Pig, here we come! Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Nelvana, Care Bears, Mr. Men, Pokemon, Disney, Warner Bros., GoGoRiki, Tamagotchi and Cartoons Ultimate Mayhem